


The Covid AU no one asked for

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronavirus, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t repost without permission, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by facebook and housewives, Jane is so pure, Lizzie is so done with everyone, No beta we die like covid should, Poor Mrs Bennet's nerves, The covid AU no one asked for except a tumblr post I saw on FB, covid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: This is pure self indulgence and an indulgence for two friends from a prompt/idea thread from Tumblr shared to a Jane Austen fan group on facebook. I MAY write more, and add in Darcy and Bingley. But as of now I haven't a clue to how I'd like to add them in.Lizzie comes home from a walk to her Mama losing her control on her nerves once again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Covid AU no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Charlotte Lucas marries Mr. Collins and is honestly super short a just an AU. It's not extremely canonical obviously.

“Oh! I do wonder whatever is to become of us all! This virus ruining my dear sweet girls’ chances for marriage! What with no balls! No chances to be out in society! Oh we _are RUINED_ by this virus!”

“Mama, perhaps it best to think of the poor sufferers-”

“Jane! How can I think of those spreading this virus when you may _never_ be married! Now that Lizzie’s run Mr. Collins off and Charlotte Lucas is to be mistress of this house! And what if your father were to catch this dreaded plague virus!”

“Mama! Won’t you let me go walking like Lizzie! I want to catch sight of the officers! They’re allowed to walk to keep in exercise as well! The rest of the soldiers are locked down at their encampment! Oh Mama can I not walk to Merryton to see our Aunt?”

“NO LYDIA! You do want to try my nerves don’t you! You could catch this virus and with how LIZZIE snubbed Mr. Collins we’d be sure to be out on the street the _moment_ your father contracted it!”

Elizabeth Bennet sighed to herself as she ducked into her father’s study, barely avoiding her hysterical mother storming out of the sitting room and up to her room, trailed by her sweet sister Jane and silly Lydia.

“Has your morning been productive, my dear?” Her father asked without looking up from his novel. His study was well appointed as of late, to contain him away from the whole household it seemed, save his favored daughter.

“I got a nice brisk walk in for certain,” Lizzie replied, taking to the small table and chair her father had set up for her within the first week of the quarantine. “As the church and local authorities tell us, solitary exercise out of doors seems to improve the health and constitution, as long as we shan’t mingle.”

“Of course,” her father agreed. “Always quite sensible my dear. What with the plague and all. You’ve another letter, my dear.”

Lizzie happily rose and retrieved it, going to make haste to her room to avoid her mother, who’d obviously yet to forgive her “ _transgression in allowing Mr. Collins to escape!”._

She caught Jane’s eye and Jane hurried to make what must be the fifth cup of tea for their mama this morning alone. “Is Kitty still banished to their room?”

“And Lydia having to room with Mary till poor Kitty stops coughing,” Jane sighed out. 

“JANE!”

“I mustn’t keep Mama waiting,” Jane excused herself.

Lizzie shook her head at her relations antics, and retired to her room to read her letter.

After settling herself comfortably in her room, she happily opened the letter from her good friend, Charlotte.

“ _Dear Lizzie,_

_I shall begin with my astonishment at just how quickly all our lives were made to be so very different. I wasn’t married a month when these new restrictions came down from the Crown and Parliament to stem this plague’s movement. Mr. Collins is quiet unsettled with it being the cause of a great many changes. Though he does wish me to express how impressed and in awe we should all be of his most esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh’s quarantine measures. She is quite strict with them, even going as far as to require everyone in her presence to cover their faces. We haven’t been allowed to dine at Rosings Park since the restrictions. This has made my husband quite unsettled._

_I must say being restricted to only our own household, and having to only have Mr. Collins about, I do so enjoy our near constant correspondence. I had hoped to put forth an invitation to you to visit with my father and sister, but unfortunately I do assume we shall have to remain at our correspondence only for quiet a bit longer, dear Lizzie._

_Your friend,_

_Charlotte Collins.”_

“Lizzie! Lizzie you must come! Mama has started saying she’ll force Kitty to sleep in the servants house if she won’t stop her coughing! She’s saying she’ll be the end of us all by giving Papa the plague virus,” Lydia screamed from the other room. “She won’t let me go out to walk to see if I cannot happen upon the officers! And Mary refuses to go with me! Oh Lizzie you MUST come talk sense into her! You _MUST!”_

Lizzie shook her head and rose to her feet, promising herself to write back to Charlotte when she could.

-x-

Thank you for reading. I mean no intent to claim the idea in it's whole as I was inspired by a tumblr thread started by "Obscurelittlebird" on tumblr. I also claim none of the characters nor the settings of Jane Austen. R&R please. Reviews bring me great joy in this crazy covid world.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if anyone thinks this worth continuing.


End file.
